


A moment of Passion

by Severiner



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Bonding, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in the war before the civilians leave, an orn is taken off for an ancient festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> First cross posting from DA  
> There is smut, but it is in no way explicit  
> Enjoy

Tonight was the festival of Primus and Unicron celebrating the birth of the Transformer race.

As was the custom everyone who could go were going to fill the streets of Iacon. They would all be in disguise some going as far as changing pieces of their armour as well as the more common paint.

A truce had been called for this orn and the next, no one wanted to miss this sacred festival.

Optimus Prime was in Ratchets med-bay having modified armour added to his frame. He did not want to risk anyone recognising him at all. Later he would go to the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to have his paint changed.

He wondered if his number would be called tonight. Everyone going got a number and throughout the night numbers were paired up, the two mech then having to make their way to the stage then go off together. He had gone many times yet his number had never been called.

The twins gaped at him when it was his turn to be painted, he did not blame them. His finials were modified to be longer and branch, he had pseudo wings on his back, decretive but also attached to his sensor net. However he knew that they were gaping because he had removed his face mask, something he never did.

“You really went all out; once we are finished with you no one will recognise you.” Sunstreaker recovered first.

“That is the whole idea.” Optimus smiled even his voice had been altered.

He ended up being painted black and silver as a base with red, green and blue and gold highlights. He was indeed unrecognisable, but he added one last detail. He snapped golden optic lenses over his blue optics.

He joined the crowd of soldiers waiting to go out. Some he could recognise, such as Prowl. Yet others he could not tell who they were. He had left the Matrix safely locked away in his quarters.

They turned up in varying sized groups and from different directions. At the entrance Optimus received his number 83291.

He could tell that the Decepticons were here too, he recognised some who had only had their paint changed.

Music was playing, booths and stalls were set up everywhere. He quickly found the stage in front of the council buildings.  
Hadeen had just set when the first numbers were called, he watched as the mech met each other. He always enjoyed this part, and though he did not have it with him he could tell the Matrix did too.

The first moon had risen fully above the buildings when his number was called. He was in shock, his number had never been called and he had not expected it to be this time.

Shacking himself out of his daze he stepped up onto the stage as on the other side a missive mech was doing the same.  
They locked optics and he felt as if he should recognise this mech, as if he knew who he was.

“Shall we, I found a quiet spot earlier where we can go.” The larger mech smiled, though Optimus could detect disappointment in the optics as they looked him over.

“Lead the way.” He smiled back, the look in his partners optics intensified for a moment before disappearing behind curiosity.

His partner took his hand and led him through the city to the gardens and through to a secluded hollow.

Optimus moved to sit across from his partner but gave a yelp of surprise as he was pulled onto the larger mechs lap.

“Your number never been called before?” The mech asked.

“No, how could you tell?” Optimus admitted.

“Only mech who have not done this before would move to sit apart from their partner.” His partner explained before giving his finial a lick.

He gasped, they were sensitive.

The larger mech laughed, “Just how inexperienced are you?”

“I- I have never....” Optimus faded off but his partner got the idea.

“You have never interfaced?” He asked softly.

Optimus nodded.

“I will be gentle then.” The mech reassured, nibbling on the finial hands gently stroking.

Optimus just gasped and arched into the touch, still trying to figure out where he knew the mech from, he was obviously in disguise too.

Hands dipped into seams stroking and lightly tugging at wires and cables, mouth staying on his finials.

Optimus was limp and shuddering in pleasure by the time the exploring hands found his interface panel.

He cried out as the mech massaged the hot metal. Moments later Optimus retracted it. His partner gave a low growl of approval and Optimus recognised him, Megatron. He did not have time to consider his discovery as he was swept up in the pleasure.

After his first overload he found the courage to try and return the pleasure causing Megatron to purr. He was moved so he was straddling his partners lap and a finger was slipped into his valve.

Optimus tried to fight through the pleasure to return some of what he was feeling mimicking what had been done to him.

“Give in to the pleasure, seeing you accept it is more than enough to please me. We have the whole dark-cycle so just let yourself feel it.” Megatron rumbled sending vibrations through his body.

Once the mech had pulled a second overload out of Optimus, he had three fingers thrusting in and out of his valve stretching it, preparing it.

Optimus mewled as he was laid on his back Megatron hovering over him, he heard a click and felt something large and blunt press against the rim of his now empty valve.

The last rational part of his processor said he should not be feeling pleasure at his touch, that he would not be doing this if he knew. Optimus felt a pang in his spark at that thought, he had no time to ponder it though as Megatron pushed his spike in.

Optimus screamed his overload first. What he heard when Megatron overloaded moments later woke his processors which had been turning towards recharge. Megatron had yelled out his name.

~

Megatron had disguised himself well; he had removed his helmet and all of his warrior modifications. He was still massive but slimmer, lighter now. He had also painted himself dark blue almost black as the base with lighter blue and purple highlights.

He had been to this celebration in Kaon several times and even had his number called once. However he had always wanted to attend in Iacon. Secretly he hoped that he would find Optimus Prime, they had a truce for this celebration he wanted to meet the Prime away from the battle field.

The first moon had risen when his number was called out. He had not found the Prime but he held onto a small hope about who his partner would be.

Seeing his partner and examining him his spark had dropped. This mech shared some similarities with Optimus but... It dropped even further when he heard the mech speak. He mentally kicked himself, there were thousands of mech here how could he expect his partner to be his Prime?

He led the mech to a place he had found in the crystal gardens, he could still have some fun this dark-cycle, even if it was not with the mech he wanted.

He was pleased to discover that his partner had never interfaced; he enjoyed initiating others showing them the joys of shared pleasure. He had the smaller mech overload twice and had three of his fingers in his valve before releasing his eager spike.

His spark nearly froze when he realised what he had yelled in overload, he was glad that he was disguised, even if this mech was an Autobot he would not recognise him. That was shattered when the mech spoke.

~

“Megatron?” Optimus asked shocked at what he had heard.

Megatron had frozen optics wide until he had spoken.

“I must go.” He said pulling out of his valve and making to stand.

“Please stay.” Optimus whispered his spark racing; he did not want Megatron to leave, not now.

“What so you can mock me?” Megatron growled optics flashing.

Optimus shook his helm and came to a decision; he removed the voice modulator Ratchet had given him.  
“No, I simply want to understand.” He said in his normal voice.

Megatron’s optics widened again.

“Optimus?” He breathed.

“Yes.” He reached out placing a hand on Megatron’s arm.

He was surprised at Megatron’s reaction. He swooped down and started kissing him with deep passion. He sighed into the kiss as his spark leapt with joy.

Megatron did not stop with the kiss; he trailed his hands down over Prime’s frame finding the discovered hot spots and some new ones.

~

Megatron was amazed this mech was his Optimus. Oh he had hidden himself well; his spark was pounding with joy in his chest.  
Breaking the kiss he asked, “Will you be mine and end our war?”

~  
Optimus was stunned, had Megatron just asked him to bond with him? He considered, should he? He moaned as the cleaver hands delved in between his side armour. He let his spark decide and moments late his chest armour was folding away.

He heard Megatron purr, “So beautiful, mine all mine.”

Next thing he knew was pure pleasure as Megatron brought their sparks together.

He felt and saw the hardships Megatron had had to deal with all his life. He saw how the overseers treated the miners, how all their petitions had failed sometimes worsening their situation. He saw only a few moments of joy. He understood Megatron’s cause and found it to be very similar to his own, just the method was different. He also felt Megatron’s admiration for his skills and the bare beginnings of love born of that admiration.

~

Megatron saw Optimus’s humble beginnings as a dockworker Orion Pax. How he had hardships and had to work hard but never complained. He saw how he loved his friend’s also fellow dockworkers. He felt Optimus’s confusion as he was named Prime, and his resolution to do his best. He too saw the similarities in their causes, and his Prime’s love for his people, all his people and pain over the war and death he had been forced to cause.

~

Hadeen was on the horizon when they woke, they could feel the others contentment through the bond. They both knew that their moments of passion was already beginning to blossom into something more. The road ahead would not be easy, but now they had each other.

Together they would end this war and bring about a new true golden age for all of Cybertron.


End file.
